User blog:Immortalchild13/my first fiction!
okay...seeming that i cant go on the chat anymore, ive decided to do a little fanfiction for you guys...and i really want you to like it! its gonna be a little short but ill make it longer some other time! okay hope you enjoy it! :) Its been five days since summer holiday started and i have no plans. sheesh, what am i gonna do this holiday? well, i might as well call my friends for party, just to celebrate the holidays. now lets see....carmen....dom....raven,talmire,kitty they seem all free. lets give it a try! As i call my friends one by one im getting a strange feeling someones at my door, so i go check just in case. while i was still talking to my friend i slowly open finding a small envelope on my front door mat. i pick it up and shut the door, as i open the envelope (while im barely listening to a word my friend is saying) im starting to worry who this letter is from, turns out my worrys were correct! The letter said " dear imm or immy as they call you. the reason i giving you this message that your in BIG danger and you MUST NOT start the party! so please.... try your best to live." who.....who was that letter from? danger? try your best to live? how did he know i was gonna have a party? oh well, no letter is gonna stop me from having a good time! plus i already invited people! hmm... i might as well just hang up on her now! while i was waiting for the guests to arrive i started to get the food and stuff ready for the party, until the doorbell rang. so disided to answer it and look who to my suprise. "carmen!" carmens been my friend since middle school, she always knew how to support me and cheer with just one random word! like jellybeans! or bananas! but nevermind that, lets just continue.... C:" hey imm! tought i'd come round and help you with the food and stuff!" "wait...how did you?.....carmen did you stalk me again through the window?" oh yea i forgot! she kind've a perv and she stalks me a little! C:"uuumm....no..." said carmen witha guillty face. " *sigh* just get your ass in here and help me with the food!" while me and carmen set up the food and stuff we noticed its gone dark already and its only 8:00 pm, luckily 8:00pm was the right time for all the guests to come. The doorbell rang and everyone was here, raven, talmire, kitty, dom but theres one person i dont remeber calling or being invited. C:"oh kelsey, you made it" said carmen "kelsey? carmen you invited him?" C:"yea i mean theres no harm inviting another friend right?" said carmen while nudging me on the shoulder. oh carmen why do have break the rules?...i mean yea kelseys a nice friend but you could've asked first! you know what im just gonna shut up and continue! "evening imm!" "hi raven!" okay one last thing to say! raven is this guy i hang out with all the time after school.we go have a little walk around the neighbourhood and meet the others in the park to have a chat. HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND OR ANYTHING! we're just friends OKAY!now im gonna shut up! "hey dom,kitty and talmire!" k: "hi" D: "sup" talmire say no word and just looks on the floor scratching his head. D: "so imm are we gonna come in and start the party or what?" "okay guys come on in!" the party was great, everyone had a laugh and watched comedy shows but talmire stayed quiet through most of the party. soon everyone had to leave but dom wanted to do one last thing... D: "guys before we go...theres one last thing,its called the sachiko ever after charm, you have to use a paper doll to make it work and we have sachiko we beg of you each!" dom continued telling us how it worked so we all gave it a try but talmire had the feeling this was a bad idea... T: "i dont think you should this" C: "oh hey talmire, how long has it been?" T: "haha no time for jokes i dont like this idea!" K:" are in or not?" T: "fine" talmire joined in and we all started saying sachiko we beg of you, one by one. but suddenly the ground felt a little shaky and it started to crumble quicker and quicker. my heart started racing the moment and looked what was going on. i was so scared clutched on to carmen as quick as i could, the floor seperated into pieces, and everyone was falling into the crumbled ground leaving me and carmen left standing. my eyes started to tear as the floor crumbled smaller but it was to late for our last words as we fell into the dark pitch black abyss of the deap. well i guess thats it for chapter 1-ish....ill try my best to make chapter 2 more longer and interesting, if you want you can give me ideas but from now see ya. Category:Blog posts